<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wally's Story by Zakuya_Kanbara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488126">Wally's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara'>Zakuya_Kanbara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 25 Background Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen is a good dad, Birdflash - Freeform, Character Study, Flashfam, Gotham Orphanage, Iris West Allen is a good Mom, Kara Kent is a good Bro, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Teen Titans - Freeform, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally goes in depth about how life was not fair to him at first, but then begins to realize that a pattern of events had to take place to be able to give him the life that he has now. </p><p>Really it's all thanks to the amazing people that he calls his family and friends.<br/>-<br/>A small look into the life of one Wallace West-Allen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth 25 Background Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wally's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p><p>Yes with everything that is going on in the world right now I have time to be able to make hopefully daily posts. </p><p>I have a lot of characters to try and get through, so don't think for a second that there is going to be too long of a wait in between. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this part and are excited for ones to come!</p><p>Trigger Warning: Mentions of Abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great, it’s my turn for one of these. Welp kids, buckle up, cause I’m about to tell ya the sad beginnings of one Wallace West’s story, but don’t worry too much, it has a nice ending after a twenty-four-year journey in my opinion. </p><p>Now let’s see, where to begin? I guess I could start by describing myself a bit. I’m a ginger, but like full on ginger, with green eyes and freckles for days, that kind of ginger. Kara likes to make jokes that I’m soulless, but she usually shuts up whenever I call her blondie, she just really hates that nickname. Anyway, enough about my amazingly good looks. Let’s get to the story that y’all are actually here for.</p><p>I’m originally from Blue Valley. That’s where I lived for the first six years of my life. But in my opinion, I don’t think that my life really began until after those first six years.</p><p>Let me explain. My father was not a good person and by extension, neither was my mother. My father drank a lot, and because of that, he thought it appropriate to beat the living crap out of me ever since I was four. My mother would do nothing while it happened. Only when it was all over, she would take me to my room, make sure that I wouldn’t die, and then leave me to my own devices. This is something that I endured for two, almost three years.</p><p>When I really think about it though, I know why they were suddenly pissed at me all the time. Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry had just had their first kid. And that kid was a girl.</p><p>My parents wanted a girl, but they got me instead. So, their logical conclusion was to take out their frustrations on me, for being born a boy. </p><p>To this day, I don’t, in any way, resent Eliza for anything that happened. It isn’t her fault in the slightest and I am not going to makes her start to think that it is. I could’ve, should’ve told someone about what was happening. But I didn’t because my father would tell me that if I ever told anyone he would kill me. So, I kept my mouth shut out of fear.</p><p>Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry and Eliza would sometimes visit us. Whenever that happened, I felt like I was in a movie. Like we all had a part to play, a script to say, and then when they left, it was over. That small moment of what it felt like to be in a normal, actually happy family would be gone and reality would rear its ugly head. </p><p>The pain would have been worse if my powers hadn’t started to develop around this time.</p><p>See, around the time that I was born. There was an accident at Star Labs, a particle accelerator exploded and sent this strange energy all around. </p><p>I was born powers because of this incident, but they just didn’t develop till later.</p><p>Like I said before, I only had to deal with all of this until I was six, because my father came home drunk once during the day. I was at home with my mother when he came in through the front door yelling. It’s mostly a blur now, but all I can really remember about that moment was the yelling, the screaming, then sudden sirens, the sound of a door being broken, and then nothing. I opened my eyes to see someone who looked like a cop close to me checking to see if I was okay. He then took me to his car and that was the last time that I was ever in that house. </p><p>The next few days were also a blur; it was as if they had suddenly gotten super speed and were just passing by. I don’t know how, but I ended up being placed in an orphanage, in Gotham of all places. Something about not many places wanting to take in a kid that had gone through the kind of shit that I had. </p><p>I don’t know if it was fate smiling down on me for all the suffering that I had to go through, or if it was just destiny or some other kind of shit like that. But when I got to that orphanage, I met a person that would be very important to me in the future. Yup, that’s right, my very first day there I met the one and only Richard Grayson, though he preferred to be called Dick. We became quick friends and we stuck together during my time there. </p><p>I ended up being there for two months. That’s how long it took social services to contact Aunt Iris about everything that had gone down. When she found out she and Uncle Barry made their way down to the orphanage as fast as they could. </p><p>Any other guy would say that they didn’t cry, but I’m not any other guy. When I saw my Aunt and Uncle after all that time, I lost it, and also, I was only six.</p><p>It was a bittersweet goodbye that I gave to that orphanage. Sweet in the sense that I was going to be able to go live with my Aunt and Uncle, who I always dreamed of living with, and bitter in the sense that I was going to have to leave my new friend behind. When I told this to Uncle Barry, he smiled and told me that he was sure that we would see each other again someday.</p><p>I think he was just saying that to make me feel better. Ha! If only he knew how true his words were. </p><p>Anyway, at the age of six I was adopted by my Aunt and Uncle. At the age of six I got a sister in Eliza, and then almost two year after that Bart was born, and when I was around eleven Jessie was born.</p><p>It took me a year, but around the age of seven I started to call Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry, Mom and Dad unconsciously. I’m not even really sure if they noticed that change, or that they did and just decided that it would be best to just not comment on it. Really, at this point, it weird to not call them that now. </p><p>It wasn’t till I was more settled into Central that I told my new parents about my powers. It seemed like Dad had figured it out by himself during my time staying with them, because of my eating habits and how I could just appear and disappear. At first, I was nervous that they would be mad and want to send me back, but all of those worries quickly faded away when he brought me into a hug and told me everything.</p><p>I was eight years old when I saw HIM again. </p><p>I was out training with Dad when he got a call from someone on the league. He asked me if I wanted to come with, and of course I did. We made our way to Gotham and when we stopped, I was too intimidated by the figure of the big bad Bats standing in front of me, that I didn’t notice the small bird standing behind him.</p><p>That is until, both, my Dad and Bats, pushed us both forward. I was taller than the other boy, by a few inches, he was playing with his cape and looking more towards the ground, as if he was afraid. When he finally looked up, I saw a domino mask covering his face, but that was not where me focus was. My focus was on the slightly crooked shy smile that this boy had. It was one that I recognized, but I was having a hard time placing it. </p><p>And then it hit me like a truck.</p><p>Dick.</p><p>Holy Shit.</p><p>To say that after that we didn’t become fast friends again, would be a lie. We would religiously hang out at each other’s houses; both our parents and siblings would honestly be surprised when they did not see us together. It was like I was a puzzle with a missing piece without him.</p><p>We were some of the first young heroes, so when the time came to get to know others that were like us, we would always go together. We were both nine.</p><p>The first one that we met was Roy. He was a few years older than us, but it wasn’t like we cared, if an older boy could tolerate us, that was all the permission we needed to bug him for life. He always thought himself to be so cool and all that jazz, sometimes he would even act indifferent to us. We knew it was just a tough guy act though, because if something happened to either of us, he would lose it. </p><p>Next we met Donna and Garth. They are both really cool and have their own quirks that make them the amazing people they are. Donna acts like she is all serious and strict and all that, when in actuality she is a complete goofball that loves to mess with people when given the chance. Now a days she is the mom figure our little group was always lacking before. We all hate to upset her cause she will give you that face that says, “I’m not mad just disappointed.” And that hurts more. Garth, at first, was actually really shy and nervous around us because of his eye color, something about being cursed or what not. But we ended up getting him to be able to open up and we showed him that his differences make him cooler and that we surface duelers are not as bad as he thought that we were. </p><p>The last person we met around this time was Kara.</p><p>Kara had only been on Earth for about a year at this point. She was two years older than both Dick and I, but still a year younger than Roy and Donna, I guess an easier way of putting it was to say that she was the same age as Garth. Superman thought it best to try and get her accustomed to Earth life for a bit before she met any of us. That’s understandable, Roy would always say that our little group was a bit “much” sometimes, whatever that means.</p><p>Anyway, Kara was hesitant to get close to any of us at first, being afraid that her powers would get out of control and she would “kill us all” or something like that. Eventually, I, of all people, was able to break through that indestructible wall that she had put up and we became the best of friends, like actually.</p><p>She is my best female friend, so much so that she was the first person that I came out to when I was fourteen.</p><p>Then, unexpectedly, I had to go and explain to her what coming out was. Apparently, Krypton is more open minded or something like that. Something about most Kryptonians not being fully straight.</p><p>But whatever.</p><p>After that I started to come out to other people in my life, like my family and my friends, to Dick.</p><p>He even ended up giving both Kara and I the same title.</p><p>“Two Bisexuals that love guys and like girls.”</p><p>To say that it didn’t stick would be a dead-on lie. </p><p>When I started high school, Kara decided to transfer to my high school for her last two years. She said that Metropolis was getting boring and that spending time with me would be way more fun. In other words, “Get ready for me to make your life a living hell Wallace!” Not really, but ya know what I mean.</p><p>Those first two years of high school were the best ones that I had, because of Kara. She encouraged me to do things that were out of my comfort zone but knew when to stop pushing. We both ended up being in the musical those two years that she was there and then after she graduated, I continued cause I actually really enjoyed it.</p><p>She is one of my favorite people and even that is not saying enough. She is the reason that I had the balls to confess my feeling to a certain bird that I had a crush on for as long as I could remember. I honestly don’t think that my life would be as good as it is now without her. </p><p>God if she ever hears any of that she’s never gonna let me live it down. </p><p>Speaking of a little bird, I still call him that cause even after all these years he’s still shorter than me, we started to go out when we were both around fifteen. Now, no relationship is perfect, and ours was far from it, but we faced adversity together and always managed to pull through. It was even after a pretty big fight that we had, during which we decided to take a break for a bit, that I realized that a life without him, was not a life that I wanted. </p><p>So, I proposed.</p><p>And he said yes.</p><p>This became a problem when Central started to collapse in on itself because the Speed Force became unstable. It needed a speedster, a prisoner in it to keep this from happening. Dad wasn’t here cause he was away on a mission with the League, and there was no way that I was letting one of my siblings go through with all that. So, with a heavy heart I let it take me, after I said my goodbyes.</p><p>I woke up six months later. I didn’t remember anything that had happened or how I got out, but I was out and there he was, still wearing that same engagement ring that I had given him before that calamity happened. </p><p>At the age of twenty, I was married. </p><p>Some people would think that that’s too young to get married. That we should live more experiences before we decide to make a decision like the one that we were making. What those people don’t know was that there was almost a time where all of this was close to being ripped away from us. If it seemed like we were living life too fast, it was more because with our jobs, you never knew what day would be your last. That if ya have a love in life that made ya want to fight to see tomorrow, then ya should try and keep it as close as possible. </p><p>Dick is this for me. He is my grounding force that keeps me here in the moment in this reality. Makes me not want to live life as fast as I could. That person that reminds me that I am human, not just a meta.</p><p>My lightning rod.</p><p>My past is something that is not going to just disappear. That’s not how those things work. It is something that, for better or worse, has played its part in shaping me into the person that I am today. Sure, I still deal with a bit of depression because of everything that had happened at times, but I have my family and my friends and Kara and Dick to help me out with that whenever it gets really bad.</p><p>I talk about this because when Dick and I started to talk about adoption, my nerves spiked. Of course I wanted to start a family with Dick, but at the same time I was nervous cause the last thing that I wanted was to turn out exactly like my father. I told all of this to my Dad and he told me that something like what I went through didn’t mean that I would be like that, it just meant that I would be so much better. </p><p>It wasn’t too long after that that Dick and I got both a little boy and a little girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this part!!! </p><p>Honestly this might be one of my favorite parts that I have written, and that is saying a lot as we are only two parts into this so far.</p><p>I just really love Wally, he has been my favorite character in all of DC for as long as I can remember, so writing this made so many feelings happen for me. </p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Please leave a honest review, tell me what you thought and where I can improve, and leave a Kudos if you want to. AND if you enjoy this part make sure to bookmark or follow this series to be notified when knew parts are added.</p><p>Until next time lovelies!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>